This invention relates, in general, to a sensing device, and more particularly, to a snap-fit sensing apparatus for use in automotive applications including a housing having a pair flexible arms and a retaining mechanism to secure the snap-fit sensing apparatus in place.
In the automotive industry it is common to employ the use of sensing devices. These sensing devices are often mounted onto parts such as intake manifolds and gasoline tanks to monitor variables such as temperature, pressure, emission levels and many other useful parameters. Typically, these sensing devices have a housing that is designed to mate with a hole formed in the part. The housing often is surrounded by an o-ring which is used to create a seal between the part and the housing. Additionally, the housing often includes a sensor used to monitor conditions within the part. Installing these sensing devices in a simple, cost efficient, and effective manner is very important, especially in the automotive industry.
Often times, installing sensing devices is not simple and can be a rather cumbersome task. For example, some sensing devices employ a camlock rollover mechanism which requires a twisting motion, instead of a simple push motion, in order to insert the sensing device into the hole, secure the sensing device, and complete the installation. The twisting motion can damage the o-ring and compromise the seal. Additionally, if the sensor is being inserted by a person, the repeated twisting motion can injure this person. Other sensing devices require the use of a separate clip to secure the sensing device once the sensing device is in the hole. The use of a separate clip makes securing the sensing device in the hole a two-step process since the sensing device must first be placed in the hole and then a separate clip must be attached to the sensing device to secure the device in the hole, thus increasing the amount of time required to install the sensing device. Some sensing devices employ the use of snap arms located on the sensor which lock the sensing device once the sensing device has been placed in the hole. However, the snap arms are not easily accessible and thus make removable of the sensing device difficult. Accordingly, further development of sensing devices and mounting methods is necessary to simplify the installation process of these sensing devices.